Blood Tears
by Miaiko-sama
Summary: Karl began ranting insanely, suddenly grabbing Saya by the waist and twirling her as they ballroom danced around the bell. The scene must have looked downright mental, her lithe form limp in a masked man's arms as he danced for the both of them. Karl/Saya


_**Blood Tears**_

_A Blood+ Romance OneShot_

_Karl/Saya_

* * *

The bell tower. That was where _he_ was.

Phantom... Saya thought as she ran across the school grounds to the tall bell tower that felt years away. The nightgown dressed chiropteran queen ran through a bush of thorned white roses, cutting her bare legs almost instantly and staining the soft white petals with drops of crimson. Saya ignored the pain and the frightfully quick healing of her fresh cuts, but had to stop for a moment, tearing cloth that managed to get caught on the thorns.

Once she cleared the long courtyard, she finally made it to the massive door of the chapel, only stopping to shove it open.

From then on Saya's legs carried her up the steep, ancient stairs. With adrenaline coursing through her veins, suddenly girl's heart felt somewhat heavy, as if she had done this before. The nostalgia quickly wore off when she had realized that she wasn't armed, and then that adrenaline soon turned to an icy chill.

Haji wasn't anywhere in sight, and she didn't even stop to arm herself with a spade from the garden. But even with this knowledge, Saya didn't stop. It was like she had no control over herself anymore, with her whole being she marched on, even though she knew what the consequences of her actions would be. She suddenly wished she at least had one of Haji's daggers, but knew it would do no good to dwell on it; she couldn't change it so it was best to leave that thought behind.

Saya reached the top of the staircase eventually, but by the time she was at the top, she could hardly stand from exhaustion. She figured that was the reason the phantom was there in the first place; he now had an even bigger advantage. Well, that and she noticed that he had a thing for dramatics. Refusing to get caught as soon as she reached her destination, Saya stumbled over to a pillar nearby the ledge of the bell tower and tried desperately to catch her breath.

**"Oh, My lovely Saya... Such manners you have, keeping me waiting like that."** A disembodied voice echoed throughout the dark tower, the only thing breaking through the darkness being the moonlight. Saya's head whipped around frantically trying to find the owner of the voice, but to no avail, then she heard movement.

**"It seems you're also out of breath, It flatters me that I can make your heart beat so..."** The chilling voice echoed again, sounding truly touched.

**"My effect on you most definitely trumps your pitiful chevalier-" **Just as Saya began to move toward the voice, and away from the pillar something moved from behind her.

**"-But that is nothing compared to the effect you have on me."** The phantom finished whispering dangerously into the startled girl's ear. Before Saya could utter a single word, she was hurled back first into the pillar she had been hiding by.

**"P-phantom!"** She let out a groan of pain when she was slammed into the stone again.

**"Oh Saya. Enough with **_**that,**_** call me Karl."** The chevalier purred at her as he began eying his new prize, almost with childlike adoration. Karl was in a crazed love struck daze at the sound of Saya's pained hisses through her teeth, and almost groaned at the feel of her skin pressed against him. Wild eyes greeted the phantom's after he said his name, and suddenly the irises began to glow crimson.

**"Yes, yes, yes! That is my Saya! The real Saya. This is my little piece of Vietnam's past!"** Karl began ranting insanely, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and twirling her as they ballroom danced around the bell. The scene must have looked downright mental, Saya's lithe form limp in a masked man's arms as he danced for the both of them. If anything his dancing partner looked almost corpselike, but he didn't seem to care...In fact he enjoyed every second of it.

Saya dug her nails into the crazed chevalier as he spun her, drawing blood from him that dyed her fingernails a lovely crimson color, and in his surprise he dropped the powerful chiropteran girl to the floor. Apparently she had broken his arm in the process of digging her nails into him, and this realization made Karl chuckle.

As he chuckled, the fallen girl sat up from the floor, holding herself up with one arm and drawing the other's hand to her mouth. Her tongue darted out quickly, making contact with the blood on her fingers and soon she began licking long lines of blood from her skin making the whole thing look that much more erotic. A dazed glaze fell over her eyes and as she closed her eyes, she let out a satisfied exhale, smelling more of Karl's blood close by.

**"Yes! Yes! That was beautiful. Fantastic, amazing, extraordinary! My pretty, pretty, darling Saya."** The phantom's happiness could not reach a higher peak; he was on the proverbial cloud nine.

**"Karl."** Saya's voice was dazed and cold as she spoke the phantom's name, and upon hearing it Karl froze. The chiropteran queen rose to her feet slowly, swaying slightly from side to side as she made her way toward her sister Diva's now silent chevalier.

In a second it was Karl with his back against the pillar, and suddenly his happiness reached an even higher peak, one he never knew existed and never even dreamed about.

He was on cloud 900 if there was such a thing, but he didn't care about that clouds quite so much, not as he felt the ripping and tearing of his sleeve as Saya tried desperately to get to the bloody cut that had long since healed.

He felt her tongue glide wetly over his skin, and this time moaned aloud. Saya, his Saya, was pinning him down and tasting his blood. Her breathing increased as she searched for more, she looked like a small child looking for candy in their parent's pockets. Her innocence warmed him as he beheld his queen, his life, his goddess of death. Just then, a pained gasp escaped him as Saya's fangs finally found his jugular vein, and sunk themselves in quite deeply. The two embraced each other, Karl, wrapping his arms around her waist, and Saya, crushing the chevalier as she wrapped her arms around his back.

**"Saya..."** Karl almost sang, worshiping the way her name sounded as it rolled off his tongue and vibrated off the bell tower's bricks. Then, suddenly it was almost like a switch. Saya ripped herself away from the phantom, irises void of red and now replaced with fear.

**"Saya...?"** Worry voiced itself in Karl's voice as Saya backed away from him, the terror in her eyes increasing as he made his way slowly towards her.

**"G-get away from me! Stay away- Phantom!"** The frightened girl's voice quivered as they began a different dance, mirroring each other's footsteps so that one was trying to get away, and the other trying to get closer.

**"S-saya..."** Hurt was the newest emotion that echoed throughout the bell tower as Karl extended his hand to her, yearning for her to take it, to come back to him.

**"What do you want? I told you to stay away from me!"** Saya suddenly screamed in anger, slapping away the heartbroken chevalier's hand as soon as he extended it.

**"I don't understand... I don't- Saya!"** Fear filled Karl's voice now as Saya darted away from him toward the ledge of the 10-story tower.

**"I-if you don't leave... I'll- I'll throw myself off!"** She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes as she turned to him, mirroring the tears in his own.

**"Please Saya just-"** Suddenly Karl's words were cut off by an ear-shattering scream, the old tower's stone floor broke underneath Saya's feet at the ledge and she began plummeting to the stone pavement below. Karl became frantic, knowing he wasn't going to make it in time to save her, but he ran to the ledge anyway but one lone figure stopped him from jumping.

Haji's expressionless face flashed before Karl with Saya's unconscious form clutching him in his arms. Without a word, Haji threw a silver dagger at him, hitting him directly in his heart. The hit threw him off and he fell back, giving Haji time to retreat with Saya in tow. Minutes passed by as Karl, The Phantom, Diva's Chevalier lay in silence, he didn't even bother taking out the dagger in his chest. His heart hurt, but somehow he knew the dagger wasn't a part of it. As tears began to blind his eyes, he wiped them away, pausing to look down on his hands, then staring again. Blood covered his hand, and instantly he knew what it was from. Blood tears.

**"...Saya? Dear Saya. Did you know that a vampire only sheds blood tears once in their lifetime...?"** Silence was his only answer, but he didn't care.

**"...This would make it the second time for me... And both times were for you."**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author Note*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. ^_^ I got bored at about 6am so I decided I'd make a story about something that was really romantic, but then ended all emo. This is that story._

_Lol. I love Karl. He is my favorite. I decided I was going to make him have a little bit of the spotlight this time instead of Haji and Solomon... and that is what I did. I'm not really good with naming the things I create so... I just put the first thing I thought people would like. I was going to focus it around the dancing but I had second thoughts. I haven't been working on my Aijou/Yuujou, SasuNaru yaoi lately so I thought this would be a good change. With all my vampire roleplays I'm in and everything I got creative with the words and dolled everything up with my fancypants vocabulary but the storyline is bleh so I understand if you don't like it. =}_{= _

_Thanks for reading anyway!_

_~Miaiko-sama_


End file.
